dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
...And into the Fire!
...And into the Fire! (フライパン山の牛魔王, Furaipan Yama no Gyūmaō; lit. "Fry Mountain's Devil Ox King") is the eleventh chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Its anime counterpart is the episode "The Ox King on Fire Mountain". Cover The cover features Chi-Chi, Goku riding the Kinto'un and three pictures in the background. The three pictures are Yamcha and Puar in the Mighty Mouse, Oolong the car Yamcha gave him away from a shadow of the Ox-King and the last picture is of Fire Mountain. Summary Two days after the Dragon Ball Gang received the new car from Yamcha, they finally end up at Fire Mountain. Once they see it in the distance, Oolong tells Goku and Bulma about how the castle at the top is guarded by the Ox-King who cannot get into the castle himself and kills anybody who goes near it. Yamcha and Puar who are approaching as well come in contact with a seemingly defenseless young girl running away from a T-Rex. The girl then throws the blade of her helmet at the dinosaur decapitating it then blowing up the remains with a laser coming from her helmet as well. When she sees Yamcha, she tries to attack him in fear but he easily knocks her out since he is not shy of girls that are too young. Over at the base of Fire Mountain, Goku goes off on the Kinto'un to try to look for a way to get to the castle. While Bulma and Oolong are left behind they encounter the Ox-King asking what they are doing near his area and if there after his treasure. While they are scared, they try to convince him that they are not but Goku quickly comes back explicitly saying that he cannot find a way to break into the castle. Rather than attacking them, the Ox-King asks if he got that cloud from his martial arts master Roshi the turtle hermit. Appearances Characters *Note: Bold + Italicized = First Appearence Locations * Earth ** Fire Mountain Objects * Car * Bunny costume * Mighty Mouse * Chi-Chi's Helmet * Flying Nimbus Differences from Anime * While flying near the castle, Goku accidently catches his tail on fire causing him to fly back down and jump into a lake to cool his tail in the anime. * In the anime Goku and the Ox-King have a fight scene before he finds out that Goku has the cloud Master Roshi have him. Censorship * Yamcha's line in the early viz release "...That Child?! Do you think I have a Lolita Complex?" was changed in the Vizbig edition to "That Child?! Do you think I'm some kind of pervert?". Trivia * This chapter takes place on September 9, Age 749. * This chapter reveals the fact that Master Roshi is a legendary martial arts master. As well as the fact that Grandpa Gohan and the Ox-King trained together under him. Gallery Chichirunningfromtrexmanga.jpg|Chi-Chi running away from a T-Rex Chichikillstrexmanga.jpg|Chi-Chi decapitating the T-Rex Chichiexplodesdinosaur.jpg|Chi-Chi destroying the remains of the T-Rex with a laser Chichitrysattackingyamcha.jpg|Chi-Chi trying to attack Yamcha Gokuyellsforkintounatfrypan.jpg|Goku yelling for Kinto'un at Fry-Pan Mountain Gokuridingoveroxkingcastle.jpg|Goku hovering over the castle on Fry-Pan Mountain Oxkingappears.jpg|Bulma and Oolong's first meeting with the Ox-King Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga